User talk:TyrannoFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoo Tycoon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jurassic Park Pack page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Angela (Talk) 16:12, 19 March 2010 Battle Jaws vs Megalodon. stupid, stupid, stupid DG DG is stupid. DG is stupid. DG IS FU*KING STUPID! by can't tell. Evil Tyrannosaur You Suck. Nuff Said. By Evil Tyrannosaur: The Banned Member Of ZTV. lololol. 14:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You Suck and so does Zooa and DG. I hate Zooa and DG because they banned me. I never mean't to troll. >:( Care to explain why you hate me? 06:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You think it would be SAFE to keep a RAPTOR as a pet. IRL: You would INSTANTLY be TORN TO SHREDS! XD Oh, ok. Nah, I don't think it would be safe to keep a raptor... I would die. O_o 14:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You said so in the Dinos At Home topic. (UN) :My mistake. 09:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Man, we sure need emoticons on these Wiki discussion pages. :I agree. 09:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) And, just before I was banned, the Warn Bar said 20 %, I thought users were not banned until 100 %! And I was NOT trying to troll. Plus, it first said I was only banned until the 20th of June! I should be Un-banned. :LOL Why were you banned at 20%? 09:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't know!!!! And DG, Unban me. Now. If you Un-Ban me I will make a cool role play. Um, TyrannoFan, are you dead? WHY ARE YOU NOT REPLYING? :Sorry. I can't unban you btw. 14:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I MEAN YOU SHOULD TELL DG TO UNBAN ME AND GIVE HIM THE REASONS TO YOU DUMBASS! (UN) Or, make a petition at ZTV to unban me! Do you have the Mediafire link to that Made Up Dinosaurs pack thing? Its in the packs thing and has Speculative Dinosaur Species in it. :No, I don't have it. 15:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Have you made the petition to unban me yet? I'm making it now. 14:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) GET THE F*CK OFF, Im friends with Zooa and DG, why in HELL should they even unban you when you made those comments about them? NOBODY will let you back on, and if you didn't mean to troll, you are a bigger retard than dragonwing. : lol 15:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : This is skull BTW, but trolling is a INSTANT BAN on ZTV, : and : Thank you for participating in the INSTANT BAN and the Say NO to trolls program, we pride outselves in keeping the website -Zoo Tycoon Volcano-, safe and free from trolls. Have a nice day. : llort ouy I did not mean to troll. I screwed up spelling Kelmayisaurus Gigantus and as for the Living T-Rexes and other Dinosaurs I was just defending what I believe. Create the petition to Unban me and I will not hate Zooa and DG. I only came for downloads and scientific disscusion anyway. If DG does not Unban me within 6 months I will join Environ or CU. ~ Evil Tyrannosaur. I want to be one of these on ZTV: Probation. VIP. Idiot. Not banned. (UN) If you unban me I will make 4 RPs. One is about Dinosaurs, One about Sharks and One about Brain Eating Amoebas plus One about Ninjas That live with Giant Aliens on another planet. I also corrected your spelling mistakes. YOU ARE NOT BEING UNBANNED =] I did not mean to troll. You obviously did not read what I posted above. :P lol. I did. I dont care. You still pissed off everyone in the scientific discussion area, and most wanted you out. people vote in yer poll says for you to stay banned. Zooa and I agreed to it. Yer staying banned. Nuff said. :P 15:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh and another thing: Did you honestly think that saying Zooa and I suck was going to help you AT ALL? Yes. And the insult was a joke. If I mean't it There would have been an UN at the end. I was also going to make a poll with the following first post: We have discovered Fossil Dinosaur skin, tissue and well preserved bones and feathers. We have also created artificial life. If we combined the two and created MUTANT DINOSAURS what would you think would be the Baddest? Can I have 1 more chance to be a member of ZTV? LET ME BACK ON ZTV! :Stop complaining, foolish troll. They won't let you, don't you understand? The only thing you can do is make a new account and act as if you never were Evil Tyrannosaur. 15:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I AM NOT A TROLL! (UN) TF is on my side, right? : 14:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) lol, made the un. To use it, type in 14:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) IT WAS SKULL THAT WAS ANNOYING ME! HE KEPT FOLLOWING ME AROUND MY TOPICS AND POSTS! IF ANYBODY GETS BANNED ITS SKULL. PLEASE MAKE ME A PROBATION, OR A VIP. I DID NOT MEAN TO TROLL, IT SAID 20 % ON MY WARN BAR AND IT SAID I WAS ONLY SUSPENDED UNTIL THE 20TH OF JUNE! I LIKE THOSE AWESOME DOWNLOADS AND I LOVED THE SCIENTIFIC DSISSCUSION SECTION! WHY DID YOU BAN ME IF YOU KNOW ALL OF THE ABOVE? TF, Im talking to DG. Is there another reason I was banned? Was my signature offensive to Spinosaurus fans? If it was, unban me and I will change it. :No, it was just for Trolling. 14:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I AM NOT A TROLL! FOR THE LAST TIME! If you let me back on ZTV, I will make a cool topic on Terraforming Mars. Why did it say I was only suspended until the 20th of June? The rest of this argument will be Between me, Skull, Zooa and DG. TF cannot post. :Just one thing, ET, you can't unintentionally troll. 15:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I DID NOT TROLL! :Angry: THE ARGUMENT ET #1: I did NOT MEAN TO TROLL! I was just Posting and Downloading then SKULL starting following my posts! The final straw was when he started insulting My Belief in Cryptids. I tried to make him stop by giving out Evidence and Facts then Skull and DG accuse me of Trolling. I show an artifact with a Dinosaur on it and DG bans me without hesitation. I screwed up spelling Kelmayisaurus Gigantus and I am not a troll. My warn bar said 20 % but then I got banned.When I tried to Log in it said I was only Temporarily Suspended! When I tried to Log In when he Suspension Ended it said I did not have Permission to use the board! May I at least have the links to the Sauropod Packs, Unidentified and That Made Up Dinosaurs Pack? I need them for a Speculative Evolution Series! ET #2: HERE COMES TORTURE! If you don't Unban me within a month I will make a Trail of Insult "Songs". The Torture in the "Soundtrack" are these Classics. 1. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid DG. 2. Jingle Bells, Zooa Smells. 3. The Death Of ZTV. 4. Requiem Of Banned Members. 5. Zoo Tycoon Shitcano. 6. Jingle Bells, DG Smells. 7. Vandalisim Is Fun.